


A Jaeger By Any Other Name (would still smell of death and devastation)

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls,<br/>One Jaeger,<br/>Two names.</p><p>Two names,<br/>Six drops,<br/>Five kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jaeger By Any Other Name (would still smell of death and devastation)

Left is against the name at first. 

She wants something sexy, or humorous, like the flyboys in World War II. 

Right doesn't budge on her suggestion and Left only agrees when their academy classmates are dropping like flies, unable to live up to the challenge.

The name is odd coming off her lips, she is neither Catholic nor particularly religious, but Right had been a lost cause for most of her life (before the Kaiju, before the war, before the devastation) and knows that other people can relate. 

Left agrees with regret in her heart and Right makes sure that her dog tags read "Lady Desperation" where her own read "Saint Jude," a compromise that the media has a field day with.

They pray in the conn-pod that first time out, not to any god or being in particular, though they share the same faith. 

That prayer was sent out to the universe to give them the will to go on, to fight till the last.

They would rather die in tune with their Lady, their Saint, than at home in Suburban Texas, waiting for news of the war effort.

(it is in fact, their words echoing from the future Marshall Pentecost. A speech bubble on Left's mouth in the days before glory- "would you rather die here, or in a Jaeger?" faded and creased and ultimately forgotten)

Four drops, three solo kills later and they are nearly rock stars.

Six drops, five solo kills later and they are broken, conn-pod cracked during battle and far too much neural damage done to a far too brave Ranger.


End file.
